Amour et autres catastrophes
by fleurdpine
Summary: Elle est belle. Il est beau. Elle est intelligente. Il l'est aussi. Elle est d'une naïveté à toutes épreuves mais lui, il est diabolique. Il parviendra à ses fins, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ils ont rendez-vous et,ce soir,leurs vies vont en être bousculées


Disclaimer : Cette histoire est tissée de faits réels et peuplée de personnages existants mais masqués. L'imagination la brode, l'entoure et fait que votre serviteur, qui n'a jamais mis les pieds a Manhattan, s'y croirait presque ...

Note 1 : a supprimé mes marqueurs de paragraphes, si bien que l'alternance entre Paula et Alex ne se fait pas comme elle se fait dans le texte original... si quelqu'un sait comment restaurer ces délimitations, merci de me le faire savoir, histoire que l'histoire n'en devienne pas plus confuse encore ! Ma solution – temporaire, il en va de soi – a été de mettre en gras les premiers mots de chaque nouvelle partie...

« Amour » et autres catastrophes

« La jaune ! Mets la jaune, bon-sang ! La robe jaune, pas ces espèce d'affreux collants couleur canari que tu traînes depuis le lycée ! C'est un homme, pas un dompteur de fauves !! ... ... Essaye les spartiates, avec ? Tu as des jambes superbes, pourquoi tu ne les montre pas plus souvent ? Lace-les correctement, ce ne sont pas des spaghettis, que diable... ... ... Tu as encore de quoi te parfumer ? C'est aussi important que les fringues, tu sais, ca déterminera le si oui ou non il tombera dans tes filets avant la fin du rendez-vous... ... ... Et tes cheveux ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec ta crinière ? ... ... ... Non. Le mieux, si tu veux mon avis, ce serait d'en faire un chignon, histoire qu'il se souvienne quand même que tu es une employée et pas juste la superbe _bomba _qu'il va découvrir ce soir... »

Alex déposa devant lui, à même le plancher lambrissé qui recouvrait la totalité de son deux-pièces New-Yorkais, le téléphone visio-conférence et, conformément aux instructions de sa meilleure amie, attendit qu'elle aie fini de « peaufiner les derniers détails de sa tenue » ( ce qui, dans le langage féminin, équivalait à dire « attends, je vais juste me changer complètement, je reviens. » ) pour enfin voir le résultat final. Au dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et des mioches braillards chantaient encore « _I wish you a merry Christmas _» sous ses fenêtres avec des voix telles qu'il en avait une furieuse envie de leur balancer la tour de son ordinateur dernier-cri. Selon Paula, c'était le temps idéal pour vivre une de ces belles histoires d'amour à la Harlequin ou, plus simplement, pour ressortir folle amoureuse d'un rendez-vous galant à l'autre bout de la ville. A lui, ce temps de chien n'arrivait qu'à lui rappeler qu'il était un anti-romantique aguerri et que son superbe deux-pièces, en plein coeur de Manhattan, n'était hanté que par sa seule présence. Loin de lui inspirer de torrides baisers saupoudrés de blanc, la neige, elle, ne parvenait qu'à lui évoquer l'image d'un bon rhume – si ce n'était pire – et d'une pile de boites de médicaments. Mais bon. Les femmes étaient ainsi : toujours à se faire des films dont elles étaient l'héroïne pour pas grand chose. Alex soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran de son visio-phone. Toujours pas trace de Paula. Le jeune homme croisa les jambes et s'assit en tailleur contre son lit, juste en face de la mini-caméra. De toutes les femmes, de toutes les créatures de reves encore célibataires de New-York, Paula était sans doute la plus facile à vivre... Tandis que les autres exigaient de passer leurs journées à discuter chiffons entre elles, à essayer des chiffons ( ou des torchons. C'était de plus en plus souvent le cas, d'ailleurs... ), à faire chauffer les cartes VISA sur des chiffons, à reluquer les chiffons des autres porteuses de chiffons de toute cette chiffonade, et de se dépenser la nuit en se tortillant sur elles-mêmes aux roulements de rythmes barbares ( la tendance du moment était à un petit DJ, tout droit importé d'Ibiza. Alex aurait presque préféré que celui-là reste coincé à la douane, tiens ) en buvant des quantités astronomiques de champagne, Paula, elle, était différente. Différente, le mot lui convenait bien. Paula n'aimait pas sortir et lui avait un jour confié qu'elle n'aimait rien de plus que de rester une nuit entière dehors, dans un petit coin quelconque de la grosse pomme qui n'avait pas encore été dévoré par le béton, à regarder les étoiles, un bon café à la main. Le jour, on ne pouvait que la trouver attablée à la terrasse d'un Starbucks, à siroter des trucs aux couleurs hallucinantes, mais toujours avec un Harlequin à la main. Les Harlequins et le café en moins ( 'fallait pas exagérer non plus ) , Alex avait pensé, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, peu après la fac, qu'ils étaient pareils, elle et lui. Ils avaient fini par devenir meilleurs amis.

« Voilà, tu peux regarder ! Comment tu me trouves ? »

La voix de Paula résonna soudain dans la chambre, amplifiée par les hauts parleurs du visio-phone, tirant instantanément Alex de sa rêverie. Avant même que son amie n'aie fini sa phrase, il avait les yeux rivés à l'écran. Paula était apparue, enveloppée dans une robe de satin jaune, juste assez moulante pour ne pas en être provocatrice. Juchée sur des talons de plus de dix centimètres, ses jambes semblaient tout droit sortir de l'une de ces prestigieuses agences de mannequinat et un collier doré nichait désormais dans son décolté, laissant entrevoir sa peau mat et brillante, dépourvue du moindre défaut. Du cadre de la visio – le jeune homme maudissait intérieurement ces cons de chez Samsung qui étaient incapables de faire des TV plus petites et des visios plus larges. - Paula était éblouissante ; ses yeux étaient cerclés d'un fin trait noir, ses cheveux, noués à la perfection, juste de quoi laisser voir la finesse de ses traits. Le moindre de ses gestes lui semblait dicté par la plus divine des grâces. D'un seul coup, Alex se souvint pourquoi il aimait passer tant de temps avec cette femme ; elle n'avait pas la brusquerie des filles rigolotes-mais-sans-plus, sans en esquiver l'humour. Sa douceur et sa joie de vivre avaient de quoi le combler.

« Tu es... Tu es superbe... Franchement! Tu es magnifique! » marmonna-t-il, juste assez fort pour se faire entendre du haut-parleur, juste assez faiblement pour ne pas masquer le trouble qui l'assaillait.

« Toi, tu es un amour! Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

Ma belle, si ce gars ne tombe pas immédiatement sous ton charme, je débarque et je lui colle mon poing juste entre les deux yeux ! »

Au bout du haut-parleur, Alex entendit Paula éclater d'un rire cristallin, d'un de ces rires complètement différent de tous les jacassages de ceux des chiffoneuses, et la vis réajuster sa coiffure du bout des doigts.

« Ne soit pas bête, Alex, tu as déjà peur des araignées, ce ne sera pas toi qui mettra à terre Logan McMathis qui est, qui plus est, mon boss !

- Pour ton joli petit cul, ma belle, j'irais même te chercher la lune sur le dos d'une araignée volante... » déclama Alex de sa voix la plus chaude, imitant à merveille la voix du dit Logan.

« Espèce de vicelard ! » se moqua la jeune femme, avant d'empoigner son sac à main. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage tandis qu'elle lui envoyait un baiser du plat de la main.

« Je te raconterai, promis ! »

Le temps pour Alex de lui adresser un signe de la main accentué d'un sourire au moins aussi radieux et la conversation vidéo était coupée. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber, sans discontinuer. Le sourire du jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il s'attablait devant son ordinateur. La soirée allait être mélancolique. Et la neige tombait, toujours.

**Le restaurant que** Logan McMathis avait choisi était en plein centre-ville : la presse New-Yorkaise, les peoples qui arpentaient la ville en quête de nouvelles sensations ( autres qu'en poudre, il en allait sans dire ) et les trois-quarts des gens qui avaient de l'argent en avaient fait leur coqueluche déjà plusieurs mois auparavant si bien qu'il fut facile à la jeune femme de le localiser. Le vrai défi, lui, n'était pas de trouver un restaurant dont de larges panneaux de cinquante mètres sur soixante faisaient la publicité tous les cent mètres.

« Putain de chaussures à la con... » maugréa Paula en sentant ses dix centimètres de talons ( Alex lui avait bien dit que ce serait inutile, qu'elle était parfaite comme elle était, mais dix centimètres, c'était, mine de rien, très important lorsque des gamins de douze ans pouvaient vous dévisager de haut. ) s'enfoncer dans – au bas-mot – dix centimètres de neige fraîche.

Pourtant, même si son juron sonore avait fait se retourner au moins cinq personnes de la foule des derniers acheteurs de cadeaux de Noël qui se pressaient sur le trottoir ( bon, d'accord, le fait qu'elle soit la plus jolie femme de la dite foule jouait un peu, aussi ) , la jeune femme n'était en rien d'humeur récriminatrice. Personne n'aurait pu, à ce moment là, gâcher la soirée qui s'annonçait. Une fois ses escarpins réajustés, Paula continua sa route sur la Cinquème Avenue, ignorant superbement le vieil américain qui reluquait ostensiblement son arrière-train.

Personne.

**Alex n'était pas**, à la différence de son amie, d'un naturel optimiste. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que, au moment où Paula se décidait à tourner sur la Sixième Avenue et à essayer de marcher sur les dalles plutot que sur les monticules de neige ( histoire que Logan aie, d'emblée, une bonne image d'elle ) que son esprit dériva vers Paula, sa nouvelle conquête et tous les aspects négatifs du nouveau mec en question.

_J'espère au moins qu'il est beau, à défaut d'être intelligent. Quoi qu'il l'est certainement, s'il est directeur d'UBS... Mais les gens intelligents s'en servent souvent pour faire le mal... J'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. J'espère qui ne la ... Vicieux. Il est possible que ce soit un pervers. Non, je divague... Il est normal. Peut-être même que, cette fois, ce sera le bon... _

**20h25. Elle avait** cinq minutes d'avance. Paula s'adossa à l'angle de la Sixième et de la Septième Avenue qui, étrangement, avait une vue plongeante sur le tout nouveau restaurant branché de la ville. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme se remémorra la scène de _Passion sous les tropiques _dans laquelle Enrique, le mari jaloux, surveillait Paula - tiens, étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? - du coin d'une rue, le soir, pour vérifier si sa femme le trompait... Sans se départir de son sourire ( sourire qui était en partie causé par le fait que le dit roman se terminait sur une fin des plus heureuses ), elle tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et alluma et LuckyStrike, tout en tentant de résoudre le nouveau dilemme qui s'offrait à elle, plus important encore que de savoir qui de Miranda ou de Lucy allait épouser Micky ( _Baiser Orageux _) , plus prenant encore que le septentrionnel conflit Monica/Davy ( _Ciel Amoureux _) et face auquel Alex aurait immanquablement éclaté de rire en maudissant la « naiveté toute romanesque » de son amie. C'était pourtant d'une importance cruciale... Fallait-il arriver en avance ou se laisser quelques minutes de retard ? Dans un premier cas, c'était la ponctualité assurée et si Logan – la jeune femme s'était habituée à l'appeler par son prénom. Lorsqu'elle le prononçait avec suffisamment de douceur, il lui semblait qu'il était là, tout près d'elle. La sensation était incomparable. - dirigeait la banque, peut-être avait-il été impregné de ses principes. D'un autre côté, arriver en avance rimait immanquablement avec « je suis en complète adoration devant toi, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, il me tardait vraiment d'être à ce rendez-vous » ce qui, pour une femme, faisait vraiment très mauvais genre. En même temps, arriver en retard, c'était risquer que le beau Logan soit parti et aie laissé la pauvre petite Paula toute seule dans sa jolie robe – sans se douter une seconde de ce qu'il allait manquer. Peut-être que...

« Pardon, Mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas une clope pour un pauvre rescapé du Golfe ? » Paula se retourna soudain, coinvaincue que quelqu'un avait intercepté sa reflexion et venait maintenant se moquer d'elle. Mais à la place d'une foule bête et méchante prête à la descendre en flèche, la jeune femme se retrouva face à face avec un petit vieillard qui, envellopé dans une couverture fort miteuse et fort dépareillée, semblait se demander comment une si jolie créature pouvait survivre dans une robe aussi décoltée en plein hiver sans immédiatement s'écrouler raide morte de froid.

« S'il vous plaît, jolie demoiselle, une cigarette. » répêta-t-il à Paula. « Pardon, ah, oui, tenez. Je suis de bonne humeur, ce soir, donc un peu dans la lune ! » justifia-t-elle en sortant une LuckyStrike pour le vieillard qui la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil – d'un clin de son unique oeil d'ailleurs. « C'est un rendez-vous amoureux qui vous pousse à sortir comme ça ? » demanda ce dernier tandis que Paula lui tendait son Zippo. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme fut tentée de lui mentir ( en quoi son rendez-vous interessait-il un vieil homme miteux ? ) mais sa bonne humeur surnaturelle la poussait à mettre tout New York au courant. « C'est exact. Logan McMathis, vous savez... » Non, il ne savait sûrement pas. Prise d'une soudaine illumination, elle ajouta « Je me demandais si je devais plutot arriver en avance ou en retard... vous n'auriez pas une petite idée sur la question ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique, croisant de tout coeur les doigts pour ne pas que le vieillard se moque d'elle – auquel cas elle envisageait très sérieusement de lui rentrer la cigarette dans les narines. Ce dernier tira deux bouffées de la LuckyStrike et son visage recouvert de cicatrices, de cloques et de toutes autres joyeusetés se perdit dans un nuage de fumée âcre, qui s'ajouta aux vapeurs d'eau de sa respiration.

« Vous aviez rendez-vous à quelle heure, jolie madame ?

La demie, au _Sevy _, là, juste devant.

Et si vous étiez simplement à l'heure ? Ca résoudrait pas le problème ? »

Paula jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Vous avez entièrement... Une minute ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une minute !! » Et elle détala vers le restaurant, sans prendre garde aux monticules de neige, aux pans de sa robe qui traînaient par terre, ni même à ses cheveux, qui se recouvraient lentement de blanc. « Votre Zippo! » lui cria le petit vieux. « Gardez-le ! Merci ! » Et la seconde d'après, Paula avait disparu dans le vent neigeux de décembre.

**« **_**Jingle Bells**__, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the waaaaaaaay ! _»

« Vos gueules !! »

Alex se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement impuissant. Si Noël avait été inventé pour torturer les célibataires juste avant les vacances ( d'ailleurs, l'inventeur de Noël devait être le même que celui de la St Valentin ou que celui d'Halloween... un ancien prospecteur des impots vicieux et mal aimé qui détestait l'humanité entière, il fallait croire. ) à grands coups de repas de famille assomants ou de gosses qui se sentaient obligés de hurler à pleins poumons sous ses fenêtres, il devait bien reconnaître que cela marchait à merveille.

Où était Paula à cette heure-ci ? Que faisait-elle ? S'était-elle déjà rendue compte de son erreur ? S'était-elle déjà rendue compte qu'elle n'avait fait aucune erreur ? McMathis saurait-il quels sujets de conversation éviter ? La trouverait-il jolie ? ... Lui, reverrait-il Paula ce soir ...?

A chaque nouvelle question, le jeune homme s'emplissait de plus en plus d'une certaine mélancolie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et en fut réduit à attraper, sur un coin de son bureau, une barre de chocolat. Alex était de ces gens enrageants qui, bien qu'ils ne fassent que de manger, ne prenaient pas un gramme et restaient aussi fins et élancés que des sportifs de haut niveau. Paula lui avait souvent fait remarquer que, si ses yeux étaient aussi charmeurs, c'était parce que, dans le corps de son ami, le chocolat englouti ne descendait pas directement sur ses hanches mais allait se stocker derrière ses prunelles. Sur un soupir, Alex englouti la barre de chocolat et retourna à son écran, ignorant superbement les mômes hurlants.

**« Mamamia, vous êtes**... splendide ! » Curieusement, la rue qui s'étalait devant le _Sevy _était déserte. Pour un restaurant qui faisait depuis plusieurs mois la Une des journaux, le phénomène était plutôt surprenant... Déserte, à l'exception d'un homme qui, visiblement, avait choisi d'arriver en avance au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé et qui, pour l'heure, honorait Paula d'un baise-main tout à fait digne de celui d'un gentleman. « Je vous renvoie le compliment, vous êtes éblouissant ! » répliqua cette dernière, gênée d'un tel compliment, mais tout à fait sincère. Logan était un peu plus âgé qu'elle et frôlait les vingt-cinq ans ( le _New-York Time _l'avait qualifié de « directeur de banque qui allait réconcilier les femmes avec leurs finances ! » ) mais, même si ses responsabilités l'orientaient plutôt vers l'austère costume-cravate, il avait conservé cette décontraction qui faisait craquer toutes ses clientes. Bien que le froid s'était fait mordant toute la journée, il avait négligemment jeté sa veste noire sur son épaule, dévoilant une chemise noire, également, sur laquelle il avait épinglé un de ces petits bijoux qui, sur les autres hommes, donnaient l'air absolument ridicule. Lui le portait avec une classe innée. Son visage était pâle, très pâle, concurrencant presque la blancheur de la neige et ses traits, très fins. Avec ces seules précisions, le jeune homme aurait vite été classé dans la catégorie « quelconques » si ses yeux n'avaient pas été d'un bleu aussi clair, perçant. La jeune femme n' avait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie des yeux d'un éclat aussi brillant que les siens, pas même dans ces musées qu'elle avait visité, autrefois. Il lui semblait que même les glaciers du Mont Blanc, ces bleus glaciers aux envoûtantes couleurs, ne rivalisaient pas avec ses yeux a lui. Même les princes charmants des Harlequins n'avaient pas de si grands yeux couleur de glace, encore plus brillants qu'un ciel étoilé... De plus il y avait un quelque chose qui était different. Peut être son magnétisme. On plongeait dans son regard comme on plongeait dans un puit sans fond, il envoutait, ensorcellait. Dans ses yeux bleus comme la glace, on restait prisonière, comme dans une toile d'araignée capturant ses victimes sans défence. Elle aurait pu rester des heures et des heures à contempler ces yeux plus miroitants qu'un cristal, plus perçants que les yeux d'un aigle, plus doux que la plus délicieuse des sucreries. Et puis... il y avait autre chose, un petit _je-ne-sais-quoi_ quoi qui laissait pressentir à la jeune femme qu'elle n'allait pas quitter son patron des yeux de toute la soirée...

« On entre ? Tu ne dois pas avoir chaud, comme ça... » suggéra Logan en passant son bras autour de la taille de Paula. Puis, éclatant d'un rire duquel la jeune femme ne sut dire s'il était enjoué ou moqueur, il ajouta : « Pourquoi les demoiselles se sentent-elles toujours obligées de mettre les habits dans lesquelles elles se sentent le moins bien ? Lorsque l'on est jeune et jolie, tout va à merveille ! »

Et sur ce dernier compliment, tous deux poussèrent la porte du _Sevy, _tandis que, pour rien au monde, Paula n'aurait laissé filer les picotements électriques que lui inspiraient la main de Logan contre ses hanches.


End file.
